


Destiny 2: Cayde's Goodbye

by Megapanda25



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: In memory of Cayde-6, Time to wreck Uldren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megapanda25/pseuds/Megapanda25
Summary: A Guardian returns with news that could tear apart the Vanguard.





	1. A Death in The Vanguard

Several Guardian’s eyed the Hunter as he stumbled through the courtyard, clutching a Ghost firmly in his hand. A loud voice boomed across the courtyard, stopping the Hunter in his tracks.

 

“GUARDIAN! IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG!” Shaxx shouted, approaching the Hunter, who slowly turned around. “I WAS HOPING TO INQUIRE ABOUT…” Shaxx began, but fell silent as he saw what the Hunter was holding. “...Guardian?”.

 

The Hunter turned his gaze up to the Titan, his Exo eyes cold and dim. “Assemble the Vanguard, my bunk, thirty minutes. Please.” With that, the Hunter stalked away, leaving a very concerned Shaxx to round up the Vanguard.

…..

Thirty minutes later, the Vanguard were assembled in Mega-2’s room, awaiting his arrival. They consisted of Zavala, Ikora, Shaxx, Amanda, Saladin, and Hawthorne. Ikora sighed, and turned to Shaxx. “Did our Guardian say what this was about?”

 

Shaxx shook his head, but before he would respond verbally, Mega entered the room. All eyes turned to him, which would usually make him squirm. Now, he just felt cold. Zavala spoke first. “Guardian, what is wrong? What happened in the Reefs?”. Mega swallowed the cold lump in his chest, and tossed the Ghost- **Cayde’s** Ghost-onto the table in the middle. The air went still as each Vanguard member recognized the Ghost, and turned to Mega, looking for answers.

  
“Cayde’s dead.”. He said simply, his voice flat. His circuits were still overheated from all of the screaming he had done, causing his voice to sound gravelly and horse. His teammates...no, his  **friends** eyes all widened at the prospect of this notion. “It was  Uldren Sov . He got a team of Fallen assholes, named the Barons, and he staged a prison breakout. I thought that me and Cayde had it handled, but…” he trailed of and sighed, finally reaching their eyes. “Uldren shot him. With his own. **Damn. Gun.** ” he spat, rage filling his circuits once again. He saw a mixed bunch of reactions on the Vanguard’s faces. Amanda and Hawthorne looked devastated, Zavala and Saladin remorseful, Shaxx had a neutral expression, but Ikora...her face showed only  **rage** . She turned her attention fully to Mega and slowly gritted out the question that they were all thinking.

"Where is Uldren?"


	2. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uldren is found by the Vanguard, and Mega makes a choice.

Uldren had to admit, as much as he hated them, Guardian’s were smart. It had been three days after the breakout when he lost contact from the first baron. He wasn't worried than, but then another one went silent, and another, and another.  By that time, it was clear that the Guardians had discovered his whereabouts, and were whittling down his forces. Less than an hour later, an explosion rocked the compound that he was based at, causing his Fallen allies to scatter. He rolled his eyes, and raised the hand cannon he had stolen from the Hunter Vanguard and stalked towards the entrance of the camp. Suddenly, the wall exploded, throwing him to the opposite side of the hall. Before he could grab the hand cannon, it was kicked away by a familiar foot.

“Hey there, Ul-dick. How’ve you been?”, Mega-2 asked, promptly picking up the Ace of Spades that he had kicked away from Uldren. Uldren groaned inwardly, and sneered at the Guardian. “Come back to die, Guardian?”, he asked, earning a cocky smile from said Guardian. “Me? Dying? Nah, not today, anyhow.”, he stated, loading the hand cannon. “No, the only one dying today…” he began, pulling Uldren up by his cape, “Is you.”

………

When Mega-2 finally got Uldren to the courtyard, the rest of the Fallen soldiers were now dead. Zavala, Ikora, Shaxx, and Hawthorne were waiting, all looking thoroughly pissed off. Well, except Shaxx. He was still wearing his helmet. 

“One Awoken scumbag, done and done.” Mega said, forcing Uldren onto his knees before the Vanguard. “So, who wants the first shot? Ikora? Wait, wait, no, I think Hawthorne probably wants to go first.” he rambled, before turning and seeing the look of disappointment on their faces. “What’s wrong?”

Zavala sighed, and shook his head while explaining to Mega. “We aren’t going to kill him. We’re going to arrest him. We decided to try him for Cayde’s murder.”, he stated calmly, attempting to ignore the look of pure despair on Mega’s face. 

“N-no. No, no, no, you can’t be serious!” he cried, his servos darting between his friends. “Ikora? Shaxx?” he pleaded, only to be met with silent acceptance. “Hawthorne? C’mon, you loved him! You know this isn't right!” 

The all turned to Hawthorne, who sighed and wiped her eyes. Before she would speak, a chuckle emanated from Uldren, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “I don’t know which is sadder; the fact that you fell in love with a machine, or the fact that you fell in love with a weak, pitiful Guardian.”, he spat out, causing Mega’s expression to return to rage, while Hawthorne’s rage only glowed behind her eyes.

“You’re coming with us.” She stated, pulling Uldren to his feet, and slapping a pair of modified cuff on him. “You’re going to be found guilty for Cayde’s murder, and you are gonna burn for the rest of your life.”, she finished, her the fire behind her eyes adding to her venomous speech.

Uldren laughed, and sneered at the Guardians as he was dragged away. “Disappointing. You Guardian’s really are all---!”, he began, but was cut off by three successive blasts from a hand cannon. He fell limp, and hit the ground before the Vanguard even realized shots had been fired. They all turned in gawked at Mega, who calmly holstered his Outlaw hand cannon, and summoned his Ghost to take him to orbit. “Why?!”, Ikora demanded, causing Mega to pause. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!”

Mega turned to her, his servos a dimming blue, and he shrugged.

“It’s what Cayde would have wanted.”


	3. A letter to a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Cayde. It's, uh, it's been while.

Hey, Cayde. It's, uh, it's been while.

  
I know this is kinda weird, writing a letter to a dead guy, but hey! Ikora said it might be a good way to find closer besides shooting things. Eggheads, amiright?

 

Anyways, it's been about a year since I killed Uldren and avenged you. Your welcome, btw. Needless to say, things have changed a bit.

 

First off, some asshat named "The Drifter" has started a new game mode called "Gambit". Gotta admit, it's fun as hell, but I don't trust the bastard. Not for a second.

 

Also, we got a new weapon's dealer. Her name is Ada, and she's a bona fide BADASS. Also, her guns are sweet, so that's cool.

 

Let's see...The Dawning was fun, everyone was baking treats for each other. Crimson Days was...intense, let's say. I'm sure you're curious, but Imma play this one close to the chest.

 

As of late, there's been something new called,  "The Revelry". I have no idea what it means, but it sound's badass.

 

Now, for the hard part. How has the Vanguard been, I bet you're asking. Well, lemme tell you...

 

**It couldn't be worse.**

 

Shaxx hasn't changed much, but Saladin seems more bummed than lastly, (shocking, right?). Hawthorn has gotten quieter, but we still talk...just not as much. Amanda and I have been working on a few pet projects, much to Ghost's constant dismay.

 

_I don't know what you mean. I have been VERY cooperative._

 

Like blowing up my sparrow? Twice?

 

_...ok, fine. So I've been a tad uncooperative._

 

Damn right you have. Anyway, on to the big two. Zavala...he never really forgave me for killing Uldren. He still briefs me for strikes and other missions, but we don't really talk unless we have to. As for Ikora...we're working through it. After a close call on Mars, (don't ask), we started to talk again. She gave me this journal, where I am currently writing this letter to you.

 

I...I really miss you, Cayde. Shit's been getting real lately, and we don't even have another Hunter Vanguard yet! I wish you were here, but wherever you are, I hope you're happy, honest to god.

 

Well, that's it for now. Thank you, Cayde. For making me the Hunter I am, and for listening.

 

Sincerely,

Mega-3, (Surprise!)


End file.
